This invention relates to a flush tank control arrangement for a toilet such that only that volume of water actually required for accomplishing the flushing of a toilet, or the neutralization of liquid waste, in a given instance need be utilized.
In the past, other devices have been proposed for limiting the flow of water from the water storage tank of the toilet, but many of these have been complex and expensive devices, requiring installation by a professional. Such devices have included arrangements involving the use of primary and secondary floats and accompanying linkages, as well as arrangements in which the handle of the tank must be substantially modified.
My Pat. No. 3,719,957 represented a substantial improvement over the devices of the prior art in that it made it possible to limit the amount of water released without involving any costly modifications. On the other hand, however, the device in accordance with that patent could not fully control certain types of water release valves, and furthermore it was susceptible to unauthorized removal when utilized in public places.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,629 also represented a substantial advance in the state of the art, in that it taught some very effective means for limiting the movements of two different types of water release valves, but such means were appendages with respect to the original mechanism of the toilet, and needed a degree of adjustment following their installation in order to operate properly.
It was to improve upon these earlier devices that this present device was evolved.